Immortality Is A LongShot
by BleedingInDarkness
Summary: What exactly happened between Butch and Freddie after the lone wanderer's second departure from the vault? A more detailed explanation of what happened. *A short spin-off of Flying Bananas Can't Talk*
1. Dusty ShotgunToting Badass

The vault had spiraled downward ever since Doc and his daughter escaped the vault. We couldn't stay locked up in there any longer. If we did, we'd die. We needed supplies, and soon enough, we'd need new people, or the future generations would end up inbred. I didn't like to think about the future; it made me nervous, and my hands were already shaking at an unbelievable pace.

The vault had basically been divided into two groups: the rebels, and the rest of the vault. We, the rebels, were led by Amata, which was a smart choice. However, the rest were led by the Overseer, and consisted of most of the security force. Without directly stating the obvious you could make an educated guess at who'd win that battle, couldn't you?

The Overseer and his lapdogs were nothing short of insane. While I doubted their intentions were directly evil, it still did nothing to help our cause. They had held weapons to us; _their fucking kids._ To be fair, we'd also held weapons to them, but it was the only way to deal with them anymore; they were psychopaths.

We were going to gain access to the outside world, even if it was the last thing we ever did. Some may not have been ready to die for this cause, but some of us were. Even if it couldn't help us, it'd help the future generations of the vault. That was what all this was about, wasn't it?

We tried with every fiber of our beings to talk it out with them, but they wouldn't listen to reason. Violence seemed to be the only way to deal with it, but that had a fatal flaw. If we acted with violence, they would as well, and eventually, someone would be hurt or killed.

My father was guarding the door that day, and that worked to our advantage. I was going to try and get to that door. I couldn't get it open, but if I could at least get to it, I could inform the others. However, there could have been someone guarding the Atrium. Some days there was someone there, and others, there wasn't.

As I opened the door that led to the Atrium from the lower levels, I realized there was someone guarding the Atrium. On closer inspection, I noticed it was Officer Taylor. He'd been a wreck since Agnes was killed during the raid. He hated us for wanting to leave, knowing good and well what happened when Doc and his kid left. He was old, really old, which led me to believe I could get past him.

As I got a little closer, we immediately engaged in an argument, causing him to reach for the pistol at his waist. He wouldn't use it. He was insane, and aligned with the rest of the insane faction of the vault, but he wasn't a killer. His pistol shone under the dull vault lights as he cocked the hammer back and aimed it toward me ever so slowly.

As the yelling grew louder, it was almost impossible to tell what was being said. I took this time to examine Officer Taylor's fading existence. He looked well over 90, his wrinkles sagging more with each passing day, and I knew the stress didn't help

As if he sensed I was in trouble, my dad appeared behind Officer Taylor. I spat back yet another insult at Officer Taylor, before realizing my dad wasn't alone. The person beside him clearly wasn't a vault citizen. The most obvious give-a-way was the fact that she wasn't wearing the jumpsuit. She was covered in dust, making her impossible to recognize, probably even to anyone who knew her. She was also toting a shotgun and standing next to what I recognized to be a dog. I'd only ever seen them in textbooks, but I was sure that's what the creature was. Who was that and what is my dad doing with her?

A shot rang from Officer Taylor's pistol, sending me flying in the other direction, tripping over my own feet. I stopped when I heard a female's voice rise. She sounded so familiar. _Did I know her? How could I know her if she isn't a vault citizen?_

"Hey, you old fuck, you almost shot Freddie!" She yelled as she snatched the pistol from his hands and clocked him over the head with it. It only dazed him as she threw the gun across the room. He immediately ran after it in a curved line, struggling not to fall over as he ran. It was clear I knew this girl, she _had _used my name after all, but who was she?

"Hey, Freddie, wait up!" She called as she started toward me. I guess I was about to figure out who the dusty shotgun-toting badass was.


	2. Behind Her Walls

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I've been so busy lately with working 40+ hours a week while still managing to maintain my gpa in my college courses. Anyway, I'd love to hear feedback and reviews on the story as well as ways I could better it. Every opinion counts _

As the dirty outsider approached me, I began to notice the scars that intertwined around her legs and arms, and those that danced across her face. Does everyone from the outside look like that; all beat to hell? It wasn't until I noticed the pale scar that ran from the middle of her upper lip to the tip of her nose that I realized who she was. That's Doc's kid; she got the scar when Butch hit her full-force with a Nuka-Cola truck when we were kids. It split her upper lip right in half. There's nothing there but a light pink memory.

"You look different," I stated stupidly obvious as I gazed upon the girl. When she escaped the vault, her hair was long and brown, and gave her face an illusion of sweet innocence. Her hair was now shaved on the sides and spiked into a giant black mohawk. She was still beautiful, but it was a different type of beauty than before. Before she looked innocently beautiful, and now.. now, it was a crazy, scary beautiful.

"I can't believe they almost shot you!" She exclaimed, like it was the last thing she ever expected to see down here. I couldn't understand how that could shock her, because she looks like she's seen so much worse than that.

"Christ. This is crazy." She sighed, scratching the sides of her shaved head. She looked hardened and tough. I could tell by one glance that she could easily handle the whole security force single-handedly. In her eyes, though, you could tell she was the same scared, lonely girl she'd always been. She looked tough on the outside, and she already proved she was tough by surviving this long, and surviving _all those scars._ While that's true, her eyes showed pure terror and sadness. I immediately felt compassion for her, knowing she's seen horrors beyond that of anyone in the vault. Her voice stirred me from my thoughts, making me realize she'd been talking, and I hadn't heard a word she said.

"What?" I asked stupidly, as she stopped biting her lip long enough to speak.

"You vault kids have it hard." She sighed with a shaky voice, and returned to biting her lip. Realizing she may do this for the same reason that I fumble with my hands makes me smile.

"Hey, you're one of us still. You may have escaped and seen some fucked up shit, but that doesn't change that you were born down here. You're still one of us." I wanted this to make her smile, but instead she looked at me with something I hadn't seen before. She looked as if she knew something I didn't, but it was too painful to talk about.

"Where's Amata?" She asked with a straight, emotionless tone. I think the outside world really broke her. I'm not so sure opening the door is a good idea anymore.

"C'mon, follow me." I led her through the winding hallways, heading toward Amata. I'd hoped to get straight there without running into anybody. That idea died hard when we ran smack into Butch DeLoria. I meant, literally ran into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin', man! Who do'ya think you are?" He asked angrily as he picked himself up from the ground, and wiped the dirt off his jacket.

"I think I'm the one that saved your fucking mom, you asshole." This statement caused him to pause and look slowly toward her, dumfounded. The look on his face resembled someone's reaction to being told time travel was possible.

"Well look who's back." He grinned, looking her over. I immediately felt worried. He'd always been such an asshole to her. I don't see how things could've changed since she left. Granted no one was really ever nice to her, but Butch was, hands down, the worst.

"Yeah. I, uh, heard you guys could use a hand. So, ya'know, here I am." She smiled sadly, and let her fingers trace one of the many scars that decorated her arms.

"Whatever you do, make sure this vault opens. This place gives me the creeps. I want out. I know the best way to do it, too. Sabotage. Just hear me out, lab-rat." I really don't know why she listened to him. Then again, stranger things have happened. Speaking of strange things, they seemed to be getting along alright. Maybe he really had changed after she saved his mom. I hoped to whatever God there was that it was the truth. Though, I knew in my heart that idea didn't really hold a candle to the idea that he may've been just using her to get out of the vault. Once again, I had zoned completely out of the conversation. She could've done stuck that shotgun right up his ass, and I would've been too busy with the voices in my head to realize it. I looked at both of them, trying to figure out if I missed anything important. He looked calm, and she looked slightly frustrated.

"Either way, I'm not sabotaging the vault. I'm not even sure I should let you guys out of here. You just don't understand what's out there."

"I want out." Butch barked.

"I wouldn't have come back if I'd known what this was about. It's dangerous out there. You have no idea. There's some lethal shit out there that should not be taken lightly. This is **not** _Grognak The Barbarian_, okay? It's not some fucking adventure. It's hell. It's fucking hell out there, and nothing less. Goddamnit!" She yelled, thrusting her tiny fists against the wall. She caught me and Butch so off guard with the yelling that we both stood startled for a moment just looking at each other.

"Look," I began, "Though I don't agree with Butch's reason or need for wanting to get out of here and stay out of here, he's right. We do need to get that door open. The rest of us just want to go in and out to trade and what-not. We'll eventually die down here if we don't."

"Yeah? Well you'll die out there a helluva lot faster, trust me." She scowled. I was a bit taken back by the look on her face. There was anger there, sure. There was also worry. I couldn't be completely positive, but I think I saw sadness there as well. She stole a glance at me, before looking to the ground. It was probably an attempt to hide whatever she hid behind that anger in her eyes.

"Then why aren't you dead yet?" Butch narrowed his eyes. "If you can make it, so can I. Aside from that, I'm a guy. I'm pretty sure I could survive more easily than you did. Why do you think you had a better chance than I will?" She paused for a long while, letting her eyes drift to everything possible just so long as she didn't meet Butch's eyes, or mine. She looked like she was going to say something, but hesitated, bit her lip, and let her eyes wander again.

A single tear escaped from her eye, before she let her statement be heard. Under her breath she scowled, "Because I was born out there."


	3. Thou Shall Not Kill

I believe I speak for both Butch and myself when I say we were too shocked to speak. Butch stood mouth slightly agape, looking at the girl. My expression was probably just as amusing; however, my mouth was definitely closed. It's the kind of statement that you have every reason to justify as false, yet you believe it, and you don't know why. With all the secrets that the vault had kept from us, it really wasn't that far of a stretch to believe this. Honestly, it was only a matter of time before something this big got out publicly. I had never known this girl to be a liar. The look in her eyes couldn't be faked, either. Yet, I can't help but wonder if I would've believed her had it not been for the past month or so of vault chaos. Sadly, I probably would've either branded her a liar, or clinically insane. I was so lost in my own head, fighting with the taunting voices that I completely forgot I wasn't alone. Her voice violently jolted me from my thoughts making me jump, as she commanded me to lead her to Amata. I nodded slowly then turned to Butch. I wondered if he was going with us.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he shook his head quickly and nodded to the girl, mouthing something that I could only make out as '_she's crazy'._ I led her through the winding halls to the classroom where Amata and the others were meeting. It wasn't until now that I realized I could've just said they were in the classroom and little miss '_I was born out there_' would've known where to go. As we walked into the classroom the same look came over everyone's face. I couldn't tell if it was shock or terror. Clearly, they were as dense as I am and didn't recognize her.

"You called?" She barked, making a beeline for Amata.

"You're really back!" Amata asked, bewildered, as everyone in the room quickly realized exactly who this gun-toting badass was. Doc's kid's showed such a range of emotions that I didn't even know which ones to start naming, as she punched Amata square in the head. Everyone was too taken aback to do anything, as the girl started screaming about how no one here was really friends with her, including Amata. She continued to yell about how we never should have called for her help, because of the way we treated her. She was right, though. We were all awful to her; we didn't have any right to her help. She was just the only person we knew that had any chance of getting us out. She would do it, too. I knew she would just because she showed up. It wouldn't really make any sense for her to break back in just to punch Amata in the face. Then again, as I thought back on the type of person this girl always had been, that was definitely something she was capable of doing. She was always insane, but from the few years that she was '_my secret friend_' I knew she was a good person.

I snapped back into reality as she stormed out of the room. I looked around the room to see if I could figure out what I missed, but unfortunately everyone still had the same stupefied look on their face that they had when I walked in the door. Amata, however, just looked pissed and confused, as she cursed under her breath and sat down at a desk.

"Is she going to help us?" I blurted, dodging every irate glance in the room as Amata spun her head around to glare at me.

"What the hell, Freddie? She _just_ said she was going to talk to my father. If you'd snap out of your stupor and stop playing with the voices in your head you'd know that." She drawled, giving a last shitty glance, before turning back around. Bitch.

After a few moments, we were joined by Brotch, who Doc's kid had apparently freed. His grin was nothing short of ecstatic as he told us what happened. The grin stayed plastered to his face after the story ended. I thought at any moment he'd start dancing around the room. Overseer knows he's looks loony enough to.

I may be exaggerating, but after an eternity, the Overseer sprinted in the room so quickly I didn't realize he was even with us until he started speaking. He started saying he was wrong, amusing everyone in the room. He then finished, by telling Amata she was the new overseer. By now, everyone was grinning so big the corners of their mouths were touching their hairline. As the overseer left, Doc's kid and Butch walked in. Butch was definitely out-grinning everyone in the room, realizing he could now leave forever. Amata began speaking an emotionless 'thank you' speech. It was going nowhere in particular until she finished. Mouths fell agape as she banished Doc's kid from the vault. Butch's jaw dropped so low it practically hit him in the balls. Everyone else was wearing the returning glance they used to welcome her back to the vault. Why would Amata banish the person who just saved us? There was really no purpose in it, and the reason she gave was complete bullshit. She's the worst kind of bitch; the passive aggressive kind.

A smirk, that was nothing short of trouble appeared on the outsider's face as she bid everyone good-bye. She was about to do something drastic. Her whole demeanor screamed it, as she left the room. I glanced at Butch, who was just as enthralled as I was, and we both followed.

"Aye, lab-rat. C'mere!" He yelled, just out of view of the classroom. She did a 180, still wearing that horrifying grin, as she stalked back toward us.

"That's not the way to the entrance." I stated stupidly.

"I know that," she glowered. "I have some unfinished business. I'm extremely tired of doing things for everyone else. It's about time I did something for me. " If I strained my ears, I could've swore I heard her say '_and Jonas'_ under her breath. The dog at her side beat his tail rapidly as she reached toward him. His tail abruptly stopped at the same time hers did, as he realized she was just placing her hand on the gun.

"The fuck does that mean?" Butch drawled. I was in the same state of mind Butch was. Jonas? What could this possibly have to do with – oh shit. I know exactly where this is going.

She chuckled as she bit her lip, and stated coldly "I'm about to make Amata realize exactly how much it hurts to lose the things you care about, and feel like you have nothing. I'm about to blast her dad's head through his ass so he can get a taste of the shit he's been feeding us for years. You can rat me out to that bitch, or you can try and stop me, but I swear on everything I've ever cared about, _nothing_ will stop me."


	4. Death Be Not Proud

I began to think about what the girl had sad. She stated she was going to kill the Overseer, and I know deep down she's insane enough to do it. I also knew he wouldn't be the first person she's shot. Just thinking about her shooting record made me cringe. This is madness. He deserves to die, but if she shoots him that will cause a riot all around. I stated upon her arrival I knew she could handle the security force. This was true, but that puts everyone else in danger. People would get caught in the crossfire. This was going to cause a shoot-out between the security and everyone else.

"Gomez. C'mon, man, I don't want to miss this!" Butch drawled excitedly, as he tugged on my arm. The girl was a good 50 feet away from us, and the distance was increasing as she walked. Butch skipped after her, almost literally. I cowered behind, still afraid of what this might cause.

The Overseer was getting his things out of what was now Amata's office when we arrived. He didn't notice our presence until Butch slapped the door closed, and giggled as it shut. The Overseer's face was calm and serene. He didn't know what was about to happen. I'm assuming he thought it was all over since he stepped down. Apparently the vault way and the outside way aren't the same.

"So, you ready to die?" The girl cackled as she pulled a tire iron from the sack on her shoulder and tapped it menacingly in her hand.

"I stepped down. I don't deserve to die; I did what you asked."

"Oh, you don't deserve to die? You ordered your guards to beat Jonas to death, didn't you? Call me crazy, but if that isn't just cause to die, then nothing is." With that said, she went lunged at the Overseer flailing her weapon all around. I couldn't even begin to count how many times it connected with his face. The only thing I can tell you is she didn't miss once. She stood up quickly, and faced me and Butch. The smile she wore was nothing short of terrifying. I had _never _seen a grin so cold, and I never want to. That was scarier than the Overseer's beat-in face.

"Is he dead?" Butch croaked, no doubt terrified by what he had just seen. I wanted to tell him I was as scared as he, but I couldn't speak.

"Nope," She grinned. "He will be, though. I want him to suffer. He ruined my fucking life, if it weren't for him, I –"

"Murderer," screamed Officer Hannon out of nowhere. We all froze completely. The girl was in a trance, staring at the Overseer's body with that grin still plastered to her face. I didn't even think she knew he was there. My dad walked, and stood in front of us. Officer Hannon shot at the girl. He was a bad shot, the bullet landed on the wall 4 or so feet to her left. My dad immediately started shooting back, and Officer Hannon turned to him.

"Traitor!" He screamed, and a deafening shot rang out. I looked to my dad, and he staggered over and fell to the floor.

"No!" I screamed, so blood curdling that Doc's kid snapped out of her trance and shot Hannon in the head. I ran to my dad's side. He coughed up blood, which went straight up and back into his eyes. The tears streamed down my face as he gripped my shoulder and pulled me closer. He can't leave me. I don't have anyone else.

"I—I won't—I won't m-m-make it," He studdered violently, as the grip on my shoulder grew slightly painful.

"No, Dad," I sobbed. "You can't leave me."

"Son, you have to leave. The vault's open. Leave." **Then the only person I've ever had in this world died.** I couldn't move. When I looked up, Butch and Doc's kid were gone. I should have blamed her. I really should have, but I couldn't find it in myself to. She had every right to kill the Overseer. I blame myself. If I hadn't come with her and Butch my dad would've have come to protect me from Hannon's shot. This is my vault. This was my doing. I had to witness the Overseer's death, and because of my actions my dad is dead.


	5. Psychotic Devotion

_A/N: Sorry about my last chapter being so terribly short. I figured I'd upload this one so quickly to make up for it. As always I'd love to hear reviews and suggestions to make my work better. I'd also like to give a special thanks to __**Arcae **__for the review on Chapter 3. On with the story:_

It had been a whole week since I lost my father. I was still lost as to where to go with my life. He was the only person I could ever count on. His death threw a kink in the rest of my life. I began to feel like Butch's mother with all the drinking I did, but I didn't know how else to escape that ghastly reality. From what Butch told me, Doc's kid high-tailed it out of the vault after she killed Hannon, because she said she didn't want to kill any other Vault citizens. I guess it makes sense, but who would've cared? I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore.

I couldn't tell you why exactly, but that day I was feeling different. I felt like something big was going to happen. I couldn't even begin to think of what it was, either. I wasn't drunk, for once, so I figured it would be a good thing. I was sitting on my bed with my legs thrown over the side when Butch walked in. We hadn't spoken in a few days, and I heard he was getting ready to leave the vault all-together.

"Hey, man," He said, jolting me from my thoughts. "I'm getting outta' here today. You in?" I pondered his offer for a moment, but I didn't want to go out there. When Doc's kid came back she looked like she'd been to hell. I didn't want to go through that. I shook my head slowly, never taking my eyes off my shoes.

"Yeah, you are. Listen, man, ain't nothin' here for either one of us anymore. You know it. I know it. Let's just get, man. I'ma try to find the lab-rat out there. The way you looked at that rag-doll proves you like 'er, man. She can help us survive." Butch insisted. He acts like he really gives a shit. He doesn't, though. All he wants is someone to go with him, and nobody else will.

"What about your dad, man? He told you to leave. I heard him, an' you did too." I knew Butch just said that to get me to go with him. Dad did want me to leave, though. Butch is right; there's nothing here for us anymore.

"Alright, man." I drawled, getting off the bed and heading toward my dad's dresser. I pulled the second drawer open, revealing an old, beat-up 10 mm pistol. I slipped it underneath my jacket, and headed for the door. I wanted to leave before my mother came back. My mother didn't give a shit about me. She didn't give a shit about me even before Dad died. Hell, I don't even think she gave a shit about Dad. Nothing about her has changed since he died.

"Here," I said, carefully slipping Butch the pistol. "You have more experience than I do."

"Look, the kid has told me a little about the people out there. She says almost everyone has a gun, and almost everyone wants to kill you. She said there's some half-naked people called _raiders _and they'll shoot 'cha before you even see 'em. I figure we'll shoot someone an' steal their gun. I'll take that one, and give you back your pop's gun." I only nodded in reply. I didn't want to shoot anyone. However, judging by the way the girl looked when she got back, you have to shoot out there to live. "_This is the dawning of a new day" _I thought to myself, "_and probably the biggest mistake in my life._"

"How do we know how to find her?" Her. She really doesn't have a name to anyone.

"Um, she told me to follow the road outside the vault left. She said if you keep followin' that, there'll be a sign that says 'Megalopolix, or Megacity, Megatown, Megaton'? Somethin' like that. She said you can't miss the place, it'll be huge with a big iron fence around it."

"I'm counting on you to save our asses, Butch. That's why I handed you the gun," I drawled, looking up for the first time in weeks.

"Don't worry, man. Butch can handle this." He croaked, taking another sip from his flask. It was strange not to have someone chase us before we left the atrium. I knew it was bad idea. I was going _outside _the vault with nothing but Butch DeLoria for protection. It was all worth it if I could make it to Doc's kid, though.

There was a strange air about her. She was so different from anyone I've ever known, even before she left the vault. I don't think it was just because she was born out there. She was just a strange person. She was insane; wonderfully insane. Everyone gave her shit, and she still walked with her head high. Everyone hated her and made fun of her, but she still came back when she heard Amata's distress call. However, she did kill the Overseer in the end. She still helped us, nonetheless. The real magic behind this girl was hidden between those eyes. Anger and sadness never mixed so well. There was something in her eyes that screamed for help. No matter how scary and insane she could be, that look in her eyes just made you want to take all the pain away from her. She was worth leaving the vault. She was worth the danger. She was worth leaving it all behind, and facing every dangerous thing waiting to slice my jugular outside that door.

"What the hell you smilin' about, Gomez?" Butch snickered as we walked through the dirty path just outside the giant vault door. I only shook my head, and looked forward. There was a wooden door just ahead of us. Light shone through the cracks so beautifully. This was all that separated us from the outside world. This was the final paragraph in the chapter of vault life. This is what my dad wanted for me. Butch tapped me on the shoulder, with a pair of sunglasses identical to the ones on his face. When I didn't immediately take them, he shoved them on my face with such force I almost fell down.

"What the hell are these for?" I asked angrily, taking them off and rubbing my eyes. Butch groaned irritably, as if I should've already known.

"Doc's kid gave 'em to me. Put 'em back on, ya' idiot. She said the light outta' here will be really painful if ya' don't. She said it almost blinded her, an' made her head hurt. She might just be actin' like a drama queen, but she's the only one'of us that's ever been out there, an' I don't wanna' take any chances, ya dig? Let's just do this her way, for once. But, hey, if you wanna' go blind, be my guest, pal. Don't think I'm draggin' your blind ass to _Megalopolix_ if ya do, though."

"Alright, alright. Shit." I groaned, slipping them back on my face just in time to realize we'd reached the door. There's no turning back now. Butch turned to me, I nodded, allowing him to open the door. I'm going to die out here, aren't I?

"Here we go, the outside world; the end to our lives as we've known them," Butch sneered, placing his cigarette in his mouth, and shoving the door open.


	6. Love Is Not A Victory March

_A/N: I want to thank Cressida Isolde for the review on Chapter 5. I also want to thank the others who favorite this story and followed along. Even if you didn't review, you guys inspire me to keep writing. Next, I'm pondering the thought of writing something like Flying Bananas Don't Talk except from Freddie's POV, or what Butch was doing in between the ending of Immortality Is A Longshot and the ending of Flying Bananas Don't Talk. I'd love to hear opinions before I do._

"What the hell is happening!" I yelled coarsely, unable to hear myself over Butch's exaggerated screaming. "I think it might be that sun-thing." I managed to choke out as the pain grew, piercing my brain with the achieved intention of giving me a migraine.

"The _what_? What the hell is a _sun_?" Butch cried in confusion, adding yet another emotion to the fit of them he was throwing right now. He somewhat reminded me of some pathetic animal that had been sprayed with acid. He continued to writhe around in the dirt, screaming his head off.

"The giant ball of fire in the sky, moron. What the hell were you doing in Science class all those years?" To any other civilization, it would've been strange for a nineteen year-old not to know what the sun was. To, us though, it was normal. You could learn it, but it wasn't important. When you grow up in an underground vault hidden away from the rest of the world, everything you know is ass-backwards. I squeezed my eyes shut, and shielded the sun with my forearm as I tried to think about anything else.

Butch and I weren't far from being twenty. We hadn't had any more than a few serious injuries, and on the rare occasion that we had, we'd always had full access to a doctor. A doctor with _sanitized _materials and the skill to help us. We had never been shot. We've never had any close brushes with death. The only people who wouldn't mind shooting us couldn't aim worth a damn. Never once did we have to worry about where our next meal was coming from, or if we had enough ammunition or strength to fight off what goes bump in the night. We never had to walk with fear of death, because it would be rare that anybody in our population would die of anything other than natural causes. We were extremely privileged people, and we left it all behind.

After a few minutes from resting from the pain, I put my arm back at my side and slowly opened my eyes. It was a little bright, but it was nothing like it was before."_ Thi__s is what they didn't want_ _us to see? Why didn't they want us out here?_ I thought quietly to myself. My eyes scanned the vast horizon of rocks and dirt. The collapsed ruins of once crowded cities decayed against the clear sky, serving only as a silent reminder of how the world used to be. The heat felt nice against the same skin the vault kept pale and cold. I couldn't begin to understand why everyone refused to let us out here. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen next to Doc's kid. I looked over at Butch, who was still sprawled out on the dirt. He was silent, though, so that was an improvement. In merely a second-flat he had jumped up and practically danced down the hill, toward the rubble that was once–more likely than not–a small-sized town.

"C'mon!" He called cheerfully, as if nothing happened, "Let's go find Doc's kid before that _sun _thing comes back." You have got to be shitting me. Nobody can be this unaware of their own stupidity and obliviousness. Butch was nothing but a huge range of emotions that wanted too badly to be a bad-ass. He was constantly happy, then sad, then over-reacting, then angry. He was going to get us killed. Who knows how many things were notified when he was lying on the ground like he was having a seizure and screaming so loudly Doc's kid could probably hear us wherever the hell _she_ was. The sooner we find her, the better. It's not because I like her, either. It's because anything is better than being stuck with another person who doesn't know anything about surviving out here. I doubted both of us would make it through our first night if it took that long to reach her.

I swayed along behind Butch, fumbling with my hands, and watching for the slightest sign of movement. Just as I began to calm myself, something whizzed through the air. It buzzed ever-so-slightly as static filled the air. It looked like some kind of flying iron eye. I tapped Butch on the shoulder, and pointed to the thing. We both stared in slight confusion as to whether or not we should shoot it. As if it weren't creepy enough, it began to talk.

"_Let's talk about government, shall we? Or more specifically, your government, dear America. The Enclave. Just who is the Enclave? Why, now that's simple, the Enclave is you, America. The Enclave is your sister,__ your aunt, your friend, your, your neighbor. And well yes, the Enclave is me as well, heh heh, uh hah. As your president, it is my responsibility to preside over our great democracy."_

"Should we shoot it?" Butch whispered shakily, as he tried to decipher whether or not his hand should already be on the gun.

"No," I whispered, almost silently. "I don't think we should. It said it's the president. What the hell is it?"

_ "So, as your president, I am the voice, I am the heart, and soul of the Enclave. That i__s to say, I am the voice, heart, and soul of America. But only together, together, can we hope to reach our full potential. The way we were before the war. Whole. Beautiful. Powerful. One Enclave, One America. Now and Forever. And now, dearest America, we __must say farewell. For there is much work to be done, and the Enclave never rests. Never." _The worry in my head died down as the returning static made it clear that it was some type of flying radio.

"That was inspirational." I blinked, slowly, turning to Butch. I almost shit myself when a shot rang out from his gun, exploding the radio. I ducked for cover, as I felt the burning shards penetrate my face. Shrapnel jumped into my skin as I brushed my face repeatedly, trying to stop it.

"And now it's dead." Butch grinned, as he turned to walk away, obviously proud of his ability to kill radios.

"_What the fuck, man? Don't do that shit when I'm standing next to it." _I snarled, clutching the burns in slight agony. We entered the town in silence a few minutes later. The beauty of this place hadn't quite died in my heart yet. It was all so new. I'm actually thrilled I'm here. I just wish it wasn't so eerily quiet. I looked down at my pip-boy, smiling at my newest thought. Flipping through the options I came across the radio.

The only two that weren't completely static were _Enclave Radio_ and _Galaxy News Radio_. I didn't really want to listen to that President guy ramble on. Sure, I'm sure it was inspirational to others how he wanted to _rebuild _and what-not, but he seems like he could get awful irritating if his station is constantly playing. Without a second thought, I flipped on Galaxy News Radio. Some song about setting, or rather _not _setting the world on fire was on. It probably wasn't a good idea to walk around with my pip-boy blaring, but we hadn't seen anything since that flying radio anyway.

"_All right, children. It's time for Three Dog to be honest with ya. Here it is, plain as day - I used to think we were all well and truly fucked. The good ole U.S. of A... __ahhh, she's a mess. I had pretty much written us all off. But that was before a certain kid from Vault 101..." _Butch and I nearly head-butted, whipping our faces to stare at the radio in disbelief. No way. No fucking way.

_ "I've always given it to you stra__ight, have I not? For good or ill, Galaxy News Radio has been the voice of truth on these airwaves. So believe me when I tell you that I was wrong. Dead wrong. That kid from Vault 101 is the Last, Best Hope of Humanity. We'll get through this, children. Yo__u just gotta believe. For now, listen close, as I share yet another of our friend's adventures."_

_ "_Turn that fucker up, they idolize Doc's kid out here!" Butch exclaimed, taking my wrist and turning the radio up himself. We both listened intently as this _T__hree Dog _person began speaking.

"_Those scumbag Slavers way over in Paradise falls have one big ole bee on their bonnet. Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz. Gasp! But what's this? The bothersome bumblebee looks suspiciously like a certain kid, from a certain vault...__." _Butch and I looked at each other. We feared for the worst. _"You heard it here first, faithful listeners. The Wanderer showed up at slaver central and bad guys started dropping left and right. Did they sell her a bad slave and then refuse the refund, or __was it some elaborate rescue operation?" _Rescue operation, right? Doc's kid can't.. have a slave, can she? She's not like that. Right?

"_But more importantly – does it even matter worth a damn? Slavers are dead, slaves are free. That's a win-win if you ask__ me, children." _I could feel the smile creep across my face as I thought about her fighting off a pack of slavers. Butch still had a dumfounded look upon his face, as if he couldn't believe this guy was talking about the same lonely girl he used to pick on when we were young. I clicked the radio off as the words on a tin sign ahead of us became clear: _Megaton __._ Butch relayed a look to me that said _that's where she's at_.

I don't really think anyone could fathom the way this girl made me feel. She was utterly and completely insane. She's broken, she's scared, she's emotionally fucked, and she's terrifying. Yet, I couldn't resist the urge to take her in my arms and assure her that everything in this broken and fucked up world would be okay. Everything about her was scary and intense. Scars littered her arms and serve as reminders of the hell this girl has seen. Her mowhawk. I smiled, that damn mowhark. It made her so intriguing. Everything about her, as a matter of fact, was extremely intriguing. You know when you see something so fucked up that it's beautiful? That was this girl. She reminded me of this barren wasteland I'd stumbled into: mysterious, scary, broken, but absolutely beautiful from every angle you looked at her from.

"What are you smiling about, Gomez? You idiot." Butch chuckled, knowing exactly why I was smiling like a moron. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted as we were both startled as repeated gunshots filled the air.

"Johnny, that's not funny! I don't have a gun, and someone killed the rest of the crew. I'm the only one left. Stop shooting at me, damn it," cursed a half-naked girl dodging shots from a half-naked man's pistol. Butch tugged my jacket sleeve as we crouched. I looked toward him and he flashed the pistol on his waist and pointed at the half-naked people.

"I think those are the raiders Doc's kid told me about. This is what we'll do. When they're facing the other way, we'll sneak up on them and shoot the guy. You'll take his pistol , and I'll shoot the chick. It's bulletproof, man. After that, we go to Megaton and see the crazy girl." I wanted to object, but what if we ran into something between here and Megaton, and Butch is my only protection from being ripped to shreds? Killing raiders it is.

We waited until nightfall, keeping a careful eye on the raiders. Roughly three or four hours after nightfall they were both strewn across white mattresses in a busted building with the words _Springvale Elementary __School _on a sign out front. Butch and I decided it was time to make our move. We kept a careful eye on the ground as we walked, trying not to upset any twigs or rocks. That was a mistake. Once we reached the mattresses no one was there. I felt terror strike me as a hammer cocked back on a gun.

"Damn vault kids. Get the fuck up!" Snarled the half-naked man that we planned to eliminate just hours before. I quickly stood up and turned around. Butch dropped his gun, struggling to his feet.

"Don't kill us, man. We'll do anything!" He pleaded, as his cowardly tone became present. The raider pondered this thought for a moment before grinning to himself wickedly. He knocked me against the wall so quickly I didn't know what was happening before I was sitting on my ass, back against the wall.

"Don't get up," He smiled, handing my father's gun to Butch. Butch looked confused. He was too stupid and too terrified to shoot the raider, and the raider knew it.

"You wanna die, boy?" The raider inquired, smirking evilly. Butch shook his head quickly, still in fear of what would happen next. The raider smirked and motioned to me.

"Shoot him. Shoot your friend, and I'll let you go." Butch's eyes grew wide as he stared at me, then to the gun, then back at the raider. He wouldn't shoot me. Suddenly, he aimed the gun at me. I squeezed my eyes shut as he squeezed the trigger. A sharp pain pierced through my chest. I struggled to breathe as the confusion in my head mixed with the pain in my chest. I felt so betrayed. I opened my eyes, slowly. I finally forced them open, but everything was blurry as if my eyes were teary. The raider smirked slightly before aiming his gun at Butch. He squeezed the trigger, and I closed my eyes once again. My surprise of being shot was mixed with the surprise of the click in the gun. It didn't go off. It jammed, or it was empty. I don't know which, I don't know much about guns. Butch laughed in surprise as the raider turned to examine his gun. Butch took this moment to run away quickly as the echo of his laugh began to fade.

"Damnit. He got away." The raider scowled, cursing under his breath. The female raider motioned to me.

"You want to kill him?" She asked, with a deathly grin.

"No," the male raider sighed, "Let him suffer and die by himself." With that, they walked away. Butch had now faded out of sight as I began to go numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was left dying and betrayed as I began to drift in and out of consciousness. My time in this world is over. I'm ready to die and see my father. I breathed in one last difficult breath as I readied myself to die.


End file.
